Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1)
"Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1)" is the seventeenth episode of Inanimate Insanity. Plot .]] After a recap of the entire series, Baseball asks Nickel "how it's going". Nickel responds that it's going "pretty good", except for the fact that they've been trapped in a cage for months. Baseball argues that Idiotic Island isn't that bad. However, Paintbrush comments that there's only one thing worse than it, but is cut off by Paper, who starts to whimper in the background after he hears the words "Idiotic Island", causing everyone runs into a corner screaming. It turns out Paper just had to sneeze, and then he agrees Idiotic Island isn't as bad as he previously made it out to be. Baseball also says that they've learned a lot from each other during the time they've spent there. MePhone4 suddenly appears, asking who wants to leave Idiotic Island. Baseball immediately flips out and kicks Nickel to clear a path for himself. Nickel lands right next to Bow's box, which he notices has a gaping hole in the side. After pondering this for a moment, Nickel shrugs it off with an "eh" and walks away. The camera zooms in on the box before the intro begins. MePhone4 is seen on the phone with Adam, assuring him that everything will go according to plan and he'll make sure MePhone4S doesn't escape his cage. He then walks up to OJ and Taco, commenting that they're the only two left in the game and in order to decide who will get the million, there will be one final challenge. Lightbulb then appears and asks if they can leave, but MePhone4 says the eliminated contestants have to stay and watch from one of two sets of bleachers and root for either OJ or Taco depending on who they think will win. Pickle immediately jumps into Taco's bleachers, but everyone else goes to OJ's. OJ says he's happy almost everyone has his back, including Balloon. Balloon denies this to OJ's mild annoyance. MePhone4 announces the final challenge is called the Master Challenge- every previous contest combined into one big race. Paintbrush comments that that's a lot of contests. For winning the previous challenge, and for having the most fans, MePhone4 gives OJ a cork as a tool for the challenge, although OJ didn't seem to understand how it will help him. OJ wishes Taco luck, and she responds with an evil laugh right before the challenge begins. Taco jumps right into the clean spring water at the bottom of the the Crappy Cliff, and OJ starts to worry about what he'll do since he can't swim until he abruptly realizes he can use the cork to swim. Taco quickly retrieves lemons from a few trees and spits them into a bin. OJ lags behind while Taco passes the Arena of Death and slingshot challenges. Pickle comments that Taco's in a huge lead, as he is looking through a telescope. Baseball is impressed that he can see that far with his telescope, but Pickle then explains he can't see, but he's just betting she is. Suddenly, MePhone4S frantically runs up to MePhone4, telling him they have to sneak out of the island. MePhone4 protests and 4S tells him to talk to his hand, which actually speaks. 4S then explains that "he's" going to terminate them and take the million. A white MePhone then teleports right in front of 4 and 4S, and 4S explains that he's the new MePhone- twice as fast, half an inch taller, and liquid metal, and "nobody saw (him) coming!". MePhone5 then explains the public can't see a show with outdated MePhones in it and that he'll terminate both of them and steal the million dollars. 4S shoots him with his gun and tells 4 to come with him. Back during the Master Challenge, Taco finishes her stack of three golf balls and quickly passing through the relay race. OJ slingshots himself across the gorge, while Taco collects a few pieces of candy and spits them into the bin. OJ is still stacking golf balls, and mentions that he can't even see Taco from where he is. Taco then tries to use some pieces of candy to hop across the quicksand pit, but loses her balance and starts to sink. OJ then speeds through the Episode 6 and 7 challenges and catches up to Taco. After he jumps over and passes her, Taco latches onto a disgusted OJ with her tongue. MePhone4 and 4S are then shown hiding in the Elimination Area. MePhone4 then decides that 4S is his protector, will do whatever he tells him to, such as standing on one foot. 4S does so, but then extends his foot and kicks him in the face. MePhone5 flies through and his hand transforms into a knife. Siri alerts 4S to this, but only seconds before MePhone5 successfully cuts the pole of the elimination area and 4 starts to fall off. 4S tells him to grab his hand, and his hand adds "not so hard". The elimination area falls into the quicksand pit, alarming OJ, and MePhone4 and 4S fall towards the screen before it cuts to black. Cast *Bomb, Knife, Pepper, and Salt appear, however, they do not speak. Trivia *This episode was apparently shortened due to Hurricane Sandy attacking the eastern coast of the United States, where Inanimate Insanity is created. *This episode holds the record for the longest recap, as it actually recaps all of the episodes 1-16. **The only episode not counted was 5.5, though that isn't fully considered an episode. Still, a shot from it is briefly shown. *This is the only two part episode of Season 1. *Adam is heard once again for the first time since Episode 10. *It's the second time that music was played during the contest (Shiny Tech by Kevin Macleod). *This is the only episode that showed everyone except Apple. References *Baseball and Nickel's first opening lines are a reference to The Stupid Trailer. *Rainbow Dash from the My Little Pony series is seen hiding behind a cloud by the elimination area. This could be indicating that there will be a little easter egg. *Various Terminator references are made, specifically to the second film- a bad "liquid metal" machine, "stand on one foot", "come with me if you want to live", etc. *The way MePhone4S's hand says "Hello!" is reminiscent of Mine Turtle from asdfmovie5. *MePhone4S calling MePhone4 a "senseless blockhead" might be a reference to the infamous Charlie Brown line. *This challenge is the combination of all of the previous contests, it's a reference to Battle for Dream Island, in which the 23rd contest is all of the previous contests combined. Goofs *Taco eats up 4 pieces of candy but spits 5 into the bin. **She also has 3 leftover to use later on in the Quicksand Pit. Episode Category:Season 1 Episode [[Category:A to Z [[Category:Episod